La luz de mi vida
by AmyElric
Summary: Matsuri lleva varios años siendo la alumna de Gaara... durante esos años ella ha aprendido a ganarse la confianza y el aprecio de su profesor... oneshot gaamatsu


Se podía ver al Kazekague de la Arena, Gaara, sobre un escritorio, revolviendo y revisando informes, mientras su alumna, Matsuri, lo observaba.  
Con el pasar de los anos, Matsuri se había convertido en algo más que la simple alumna de Gaara, se había convertido en su mejor y única amiga. A Matsuri le costó ganarse la confianza de Gaara, pero todo sucedió sin que los verdaderos objetivos de ambos fueran socializar, su relación era estrictamente maestro-alumna, kazekague-subordinada, pero cómo no entablar una conversación con alguien quien ves todos los días?

Al principio a Gaara no le importaba, pero Matsuri fue la primera que comprendió que quería ser su amiga. En todos los entrenamientos, Matsuri poco a poco se fue ganando el habla de Gaara, y es que este, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba empezando a sentir cierto cariño y aprecio hacia ella. La verdad es que lo dejó sorprendido cuando, a pesar de todo lo que decía la gente de él, ella lo escogió a él como su sensei. Todos escogían a Temari o a Kankuro porque les simpatizaba y no le tenían miedo, pero nadie a Gaara. Sus ojos, con unas grandes y remarcadas ojeras debido a el insomnio que implicaba tener al Shukako dentro, aún expresaban odio, tras ellos se ocultaba una oscura y triste niñez. Su mirada inspiraba miedo y terror. La verdad es que él ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran así, hasta que se acercó ella... Muy tímidamente para pedirle de sus enseñanzas. A simple vista, Gaara parecía un ser con ningún amigo, excepto él mismo. Pero cuando por primera vez se convirtió en un amigo para alguien, demostraba afecto preocupándose por los demás, aún siendo frío y algo distante.

Después de los entrenamientos, Gaara y Matsuri hacían misiones juntos, y en las noches, sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos ya se estaban abrazando. "Sólo nos proporcionamos calor porque hace frío", pensaba Gaara, así que no se incomodaba... Aunque él sabía que tras ese abrazo se escondían los sentimientos de Gaara hacia ella, pero no estaba seguro, era la primera vez que sentía tales cosas.  
Al pasar el tiempo, sus dudas se aclararon cuando no podía parar de pensar en su alumna. Él pensaba que Matsuri era inocente a lo que él pensaba y sentía, pero se equivocaba. Matsuri se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Gaara, dudaba si se lo debía de decir o no, pero para Gaara era de los jamás de los jamases, pensaba que Matsuri no sentía lo mismo que él, y por lo tanto no sería correspondido.

La verdad es que él ya había sufrido demasiado como para darse el lujo que su corazón se arruinara más de lo que estaba.  
De lo único que estaban seguros era que, de alguna manera, uno amaba al otro, pero nunca se imaginaron que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Gaara miró de reojo a su alumna que estaba en silencio y notó una leve mirada triste y cabizbaja de Matsuri, le desagradaba verla así, le recordaba a él cuando todos lo rechazaban.

- Qué sucede, Matsuri? -preguntó con su típico acento frío, alzando la vista de sus papeles para mirarla fijamente-

Eh, no, nada -dijo despertando el trance, tratando de ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa melancólica-.

- Sé que te pasa algo -dijo Gaara, mostrando preocupación-.

Matsuri sólo bajó aún más la cabeza.

Gaara se levantó de su puesto y empezó a ordenar papeles, seguido de esto los guardaba.

- Qué ocurre? -preguntó la castaña-.  
- Vamos a salir -dijo como si se tratase de una orden-.  
- A qué? -preguntó extrañada-.  
- A hablar.

A Matsuri cada vez le iban aumentando las dudas en su cabeza.  
A hablar sobre qué?

- Pero... Gaara-sensei, tú que no tienes trabajo que hacer?

- Ahora lo termino. Por ahora saldremos -dijo algo frío-.

Gaara terminó de ordenar los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta. Matsuri también se levantó y le siguió.

Saliendo del despacho, Gaara se dirigió a un ninja guardia del área.

- Gekko, voy a salir un rato, si ocurre algo, sólo ve a donde Kankuro o Temari, ellos cuentan con mi autorización para cualquier cosa

- Ha, Gaara-sama -respondió el ninja haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto-

Salieron del lugar y Gaara llevó a su alumna al bosque donde iban al terminar sus entrenamientos. Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

- Ahora que te he llevado hasta aquí, me dices que es lo que ocurre -dijo Gaara serio-.

- Bueno, yo... Es la primera vez que salgo a una misión tan peligrosa y estaba algo preocupada y nerviosa... Con esto de recopilar información de los Akatsuki junto a los ninja de Konoha, pero no te preocupes, sólo era eso -terminó sonriendo-.

- Si quieres, voy contigo -sugirió el pelirrojo-.

-N..no, no es necesario, además tú tienes cosas que hacer -respondió algo apenada por la sugerencia-

- No confío mucho en ellos -dijo refiriéndose a los ninjas de Konoha-.

- Qué? Cómo que no? -preguntó Matsuri-.

- Porque yo quiero estar ahí para protegerte -dijo Gaara-, después del secuestro, necesitas que yo te proteja.

Matsuri levemente se sonrojó. Entendió que ese era el momento perfecto para confesarle lo que ella sentía por él... Era ahora, o después de unas semanas con algo de suerte, o nunca, en el peor de los casos.

- Etto... Yo... También tengo algo importante que decirte -dijo algo nerviosa-.

Gaara sólo se quedó en silencio esperando a que su alumna hablara.

Matsuri bajó la cabeza mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, y su corazón latía salvajemente.

- Yo... Yo... -dijo con la voz temblorosa- desde aquel día que casi das tu vida por mí sin siquiera conocerme lo suficiente... Supe que eras especial para mí... Pero tenía dudas, era algo que jamás había experimentado...Hasta que en una misión nos abrazamos, recuerdas? Entonces supe que yo... Tú... Yo...te quiero -confesó finalmente- es decir, me gustas...

Gaara miró primero con inexpresividad a la chica pero luego no pudo evitar a cambiarla a cara de asombro. Estaba tratando de asimilar la situación: Matsuri le estaba correspondiendo. Ahora no sabía si reunir el suficiente valor como para decírselo ahora que su alumna se lo confesaba.

Sin embargo, yo... No quiero que te incomodes -dijo algo triste la chica al ver que Gaara la miraba así.

- No me incomodas -respondió Gaara fríamente-.

- Lo siento... -alcanzó a decir mientras bajaba la mirada -.

"Lo siento... Lo siento... Esa era la frase más común en ella, para disculparse cuando hacía alguna torpeza, o simplemente cuando no tenía nada más que decir..."

En ese momento sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

- Porqué te disculpas? -le preguntó Gaara mirando a través de sus negros ojos-.

- Porque... Porque yo... -en ese momento el pensamiento de la chica se entorpeció, no sabiendo que decir-.

- Cómo puedes enamorarte de un monstruo como yo? -cuestionó sobre sus sentimientos a su alumna mientras ponía una mueca de desprecio y adoptaba un tono igual-.

¡Cállate¡No digas más! -gritó la chica mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas- ¡Tú no eres ningún monstruo¡Eres lo más especial e importante que me ha pasado en mi vida¡Fuiste mi única luz! Y ahora comprendo perfectamente que no te correspondo -dijo mientras intentaba pararse-

Pero un brazo la haló de la muñeca haciendo que esta tambalease y cayera en las piernas de Gaara. Este se acercó al oído de su alumna mientras aún tenía su muñeca agarrada.

- Te amo... -susurró el pelirrojo-

Era el momento perfecto.

Matsuri aún con lágrimas en las mejillas lo miró impresionada.

De repente Matsuri sintió como los cálidos labios del Kazekague se posaban sobre los suyos. Ahora, los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron como platos y levemente se sonrojó.  
Gaara pensó que como Matsuri estaba llorando se había enojado por las estúpidas cuestionaciones de Gaara y no le gustó porque no le estaba correspondiendo el beso. Ella se separó de él y lo primero que miró fue el piso con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento mucho, fui una tonta por gritarte de esa manera, yo...

No terminó de hablar cuando Gaara la había callado. La estaba devorando con sus labios. Aunque la estaba besando bruscamente "a su manera", no hizo que el beso dejara de ser tierno... Aquella era una sensación que ambos jamás habían experimentado antes, y a ambos les embriagaba. Matsuri cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Gaara. Este, sin romper el beso, se acercó más hacia donde ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ambos tuvieron que separar sus bocas lentamente debido a la falta de oxígeno, mientras se miraban tiernamente... Notablemente sonrojados.

Gaara la volvió a mirar a los ojos nuevamente. Matsuri se recostó sobre el pecho del pelirojo mientras suspiraba.

- Matsuri..

El ojiverde sólo suspiró su nombre, mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Matsuri luego lo abrazó. Sus brazos rodeaban su espalda y su calabaza, por lo que Gaara no pudo sentir de todo el abrazo.

- Supongo que esto estorba -dijo Gaara mientras se despojaba de su calabaza y la echaba hacia un lado-.

Matsuri sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza.

- Gaara-sensei -llamó la chica-  
- Mh?  
- Te amo  
- Yo también -le susurró al oído-

En ese momento, Gaara comprendió que su nombre ya no tenía el mismo significado para él. "Aquel que se ama a sí mismo" ya no daba con él, porque amaba a Matsuri, su alumna... Por primera vez se sintió humano, y sabía que desde ese momento, su vida había cambiado... Y para bien... Había conseguido su primer beso antes que su mejor amigo, el ninja número uno, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki con la tímida Hinata Hyuuga, que días antes lo había felicitado por "su logro".

¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

** Bueno chicos, este ha sido uno de mis últimos fanfics que surgió gracias a que estaba haciendo un fanfic KakaxSaku y eso me dió la idea XD**

**Espero que les halla gustado, y si no, discúlpenme, sólo tengo 13 años, supongo que no soy muy buena en esto... Leeré más y más para cada día mejorar...**

**Ja ne, nos vemos, déjenme un review porfavor si no es mucho pedir... tengo más GaaMatsu, NaruHina, NaruSaku, KakaxSaku y NejiTen :D **


End file.
